


Fairy Wings & Pixie Dust

by MissMew07



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Colorful and Staining cum, Fairy Keith, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Pixie Lance, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMew07/pseuds/MissMew07
Summary: Fairy Prince Keith is doing his best to establish friendly relations with his kingdom's newest allies, the Pixies. Due to some cultural differences he accidentally offends his escort, the pretty Pixie, Lance. He tries his best to clear up the confusion and to make up for the insult.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 126





	Fairy Wings & Pixie Dust

Establishing friendly relations can be a messy task. Especially when one is interacting with a new ally. Prince Keith is trying his best to stay awake at a union meeting but it’s dragging on and the Pixie in charge is not only long winded but oh so monotonous. He has no idea how Shiro is attentively taking notes but is thankful for it because he is unable to retain any of the information being shared with them. 

Fairies and Pixies are rather similar. The easiest way to distinguish between the two kinds is the fact that Pixies are usually smaller than Fairies and that Fairy wings are opaque rather than transparent. But no matter how similar they may be physically, the two have very different cultures and languages. Which is probably why the two kinds have had to deal with a lot of tension until recent years. Their only saving grace is that they both speak a common tongue, one shared among many of the known magical species and have enough common enemies to want to join forces. 

Which is great on paper and in the documentation, but not for the young royals who are expected to really seal the deal by pretending to be diplomats and visit each other’s kingdoms as though they were polite visits instead of glorified vacations. 

This isn’t Keith’s first trip, but it is certainly the first time the Pixies announce that they have a gift for him. He could not fake his lack of interest, knowing the Pixies as much as he did he expected to be presented with a woven flower crown, but he truly couldn't tell you what it was. He was too distracted by the gorgeous Pixie presenting him with his gift. 

He had short, dark syrup curled hair but wore a long thin braid by the side of his right ear. He had ocean blue eyes, a smattering of freckles framing them, and his soft brown skin was adorned in a webbed golden bodysuit. Only his slim core was covered by the sunshine metal. It decorated him from his collar, down to his upper thigh. Leaving very little to Keith’s imagination and boy did the man have an active one. 

Shiro nudges his side and Keith finally rips his gaze from the Pixie’s thighs and carefully takes the gift from the pretty Pixie’s hands but not before mumbling something stupid for being so damn tongue-tied. But that’s alright because it makes the cute Pixie laugh and blush. 

He really thinks his luck has run out after that miracle but the following morning he is finding that same Pixie standing outside his quarters. 

He politely bows his head and introduces himself as Lance. It’s a fitting name. Because the man pierced right through his heart like a pike from the moment Keith’s eyes met his. 

Lance politely asks if he could show him around the palace and Keith can’t help wondering if the Pixie was ordered to entertain him or if he had volunteered for the job himself. Part of him really wishes it’s the latter. 

“What’s scheduled for today?” He asked with a slight smile as he offered the Pixie his arm. 

“Let’s start with breakfast.” Lance smiled excitedly up at him and took Keith’s hand into his own before dragging him down the corridor. 

He is bold and thrilling. Keith likes that. 

✨

Keith likes a lot of things about Lance. The way he carries himself, the way his pretty mouth shapes his words, how his hands move when he talks. He likes how he wears what he likes and is comfortable in. He likes that he is so sure of himself, the things he does and says. He invited Keith out to the shooting range and the Fairy had a religious experience as he watched the Pixie hit bullseyes on each target in his crosshairs. 

Once again, Keith had been shot through the heart when the Pixie smirked over his shoulder at him, crossbow and the next magic arrow in his hands. He was kind and fun. The way he laughed and smiled at Keith made his heart melt. 

Forget coming here to establish friendly relations, Keith was going to secure an allyship via marriage with this wonderful man. 

The thought makes Keith’s cheeks burn and it leaves him awake late at night. Part of him is afraid that the interest and affection he receives from Lance is all an act because he was asked to be his escort while at the palace. But he also finds it hard to pretend with how honest the Pixie is. He doubts one could fake the way he looks at Keith when the two are alone. 

Lance looks at Keith in a way that warms his heart. He wants to reach out for him, melt into him. He looks at him as though Keith were his favorite painting. How one would look at a full moon when asking her for advice, at a bright star when making a wish. Lance looks at Keith the same way Keith looks at him. With such warmth and want. 

Both have gravitated towards the other and Keith can feel the collision about to happen. He’d like to find out what it will mean for them. 

He’s been planning an attempt to court Lance in ways he’s been told Pixies do. By presenting him with garments or clothes that he thinks will show off a part of his body that Keith is attracted by. 

For example, if Keith wanted Lance to know that his hips are lovely and drive him insane, he would gift him a hip scarf or belt. If Keith wanted to compliment Lance on his strong shoulders and collar he'd present him with a necklace or ascot.

So how can Keith tell Lance that he adores every bit of him? Every edge, every curve, and every dip.

✨

It would seem as though Keith didn't do his research correctly. Or perhaps something got lost in translation. He thought he'd compliment all of Lance if he commissioned a full set of armor in a lightweight but strong metal with the chest plate and gauntlets decorated in the hues Lance seemed to favor.

But instead of excitedly trying the armor on the small Pixie frowned up at Keith and asked him if he did not like his body.

Keith doesn’t quite understand. He thought he was telling Lance that he likes all of him but it seems that the Pixie thinks that Keith is asking him to hide it from view.

A silly mistake perhaps, but that doesn't mean that the Pixie isn't allowed to be upset over what he has mistaken Keith's intentions for.

Keith decides it’s best to give him some space instead of making things worse by saying something wrong when so distressed over making Lance so upset. It’ll give him time to prepare a proper apology. He hopes the lovely Pixie can forgive him for the misunderstanding. 

✨

Keith finds the Pixie in the library, tucked away in one of the self-study rooms where the two had met before when Lance read him a bit of his people's history. It brakes Keith's heart to see him wearing a long robe that covers him from the base of his neck, down to the floor, long sleeves, and in dull colors.

Lance still looks lovely and one can appreciate the way the silk curves and dips on him, but Keith can tell that it doesn’t make the Pixie happy or proud to wear. It’s all Keith's fault for not asking someone wiser than he for proper advice.

In the short time he has gotten to know Lance, Keith has learned that the Pixie likes to hide in the library when he is upset because, according to him, no one would think to look for him surrounded by books.

Except for Keith, it seems, because Keith knows Lance enjoys distracting himself from his thoughts by being submerged in a good book.

The Pixie carefully tucks a thin, carved wood, bookmark into the book he’s reading before closing it shut and looking up at Keith.

"How may I help his highness?"

"I believe I owe you an apology," Keith says standing at the door, waiting for the Pixie to invite him further in.

“Whatever for?” Lance frowns, genuinely frowns. Keith can’t allow that so he steps closer to the Pixie and gently cups his lovely face in his hands. He leans into Keith’s touch and offers him a soft smile and a raised brow to show his interest in what Keith has to say.

“I seem to have offended you with my gift last night. It wasn’t my intention to make you feel as though I was asking you to hide a body you like to celebrate.” Keith tries to explain as he carefully traces Lance’s jaw. He wonders what one could gift a Pixie to say that they love their smile. Because that is something he needs Lance to know for certain. “I thought about what I wanted to gift you day and night, and I truly thought that by giving you something that you could wear all over would speak my thoughts.”

“What are your thoughts, Keith?” Lance asks with a small grin.

Hearing Lance drop his title and refer to him by his name feels so intimate. Like he is asking *him* and not some Fairy prince from a faraway land. He wants to know what *Keith* thinks, what he feels.

“I think you’re lovely, Lance.” He hums and gently traces the tall neck of Lance’s robe. “Every inch of you,” He trails his hands lower, along his collarbone and down his shoulders. Lance leans into his touch and shivers when Keith ghosts his fingertips along the center of his chest. “All that makes you, you.” He can’t help smiling back at the blushing Pixie.

Lance is biting down on his lip, fingers digging into the book now in his lap, his cheeks are a rosy sunset and he’s looking up at Keith with heavily lidded eyes, lips slightly parted. Keith wants him. He wants to crash and collide into him. He wants to feel, to taste.

The Pixie raises himself up to his feet, his book falling against the floor with a loud *thunk* as he wraps his arms around Keith’s neck and pulls him closer. Keith would follow the Pixie anywhere he wanted to go, and right now that direction is down.

He presses his lips to Lance’s and eagerly soaks up the soft hum that he gives Keith. His fingers tighten their grip on Keith’s shirt as his knees go weak and his soft gossamer wings chime and flutter to help keep him upright.

Keith settles his hands on his hips and tugs them flushed against his thigh. He would never admit it to his family, but he has been around the block before. He knows what he’s doing. He gently nips at Lance’s lip and swallows down his small whimper at the action. He lets his lips and teeth trail along what he can reach of Lance’s jaw and neck.

He wants to mark up the Pixie in cute little markings made by him to show who has taken claim over him.

“Keith…” Lance gasps, one hand leaving his shirt to bury itself in his long braid. Keith shivers when he tugs at the woven locks and successfully pulls him away from bruising Lance’s skin.

“Please, let me,” Keith murmurs against his lips.

“Seems excessive, don’t you think?” Lance teases.

“Not really, not when I want to do so much more to you.”

“Like what?” Lance asks him, breathless and pupils blown wide.

"I want to make you mine," Keith nips at Lance's pointed ear, "leave you covered in love bites and stained." He rocks his hips firmly against him, “Show you how lovely I find every inch of you.” 

“Show me,” Lance whines softly and grinds against Keith’s thigh. 

“Yessir.” Keith chuckles softly at the Pixie’s cute little squeak and the way his wings chime when he picks him up and throws him over his shoulder, mindful of his own wings, in one smooth motion. 

✨

Keith marches towards his room, not minding any of the looks the staff shoot them. Most of them giggle and tug each other out of their way. Lance who had seemed to parade these same halls with such confidence before is now whining softly and covering his blushing face. Keith can’t see it and he can’t quite explain it, but he can tell that Lance is blushing by the soft sound of his wings ringing.

Keith kicks the door to his chambers open and then shut as he enters his room. Then he gently sets Lance down on his feet. Lance’s cute cheeks are blazing red, and Keith carefully traces his jaw and encourages him to look up at him. Ocean blue eyes meet dark grey and their lips crash like waves against a stone coast.

Lance is who rips a moan out of Keith this time as small hands tug and eagerly undo the side of his chest plate. He’s found his confidence again. Good.

Keith rests his hands against Lance’s and guides him through the motions of undoing the rest of his armor. He shivers and moans softly against Lance’s lips when the Pixies lightly scratches and firmly kneads over the much thinner under armor. The Fairy is quickly turning into nothing but putty in Lance’s curious hands. 

He lets Lance have this, lets him undress him at the pace that he wants, lets him do with his mouth and jaw as he pleases. 

As eager as Lance is, he’s still carefully setting the armor down on Keith’s bed. Which is fine, Keith has other plans that don’t quite involve his mattress afterall.

Lance gives his chest a small bite and then looks down at Keith’s skivvies, his last remaining garment.

“Can I?” Lance asks, tracing the hem.

“Can you?” He raises a brow.

“Can I see?” Lance hooks his finger on the edge and gently tugs at it.

“You may.” He chuckles and kisses the shell of the Pixie’s ear.

“Touch?” He hums and nuzzles Keith’s jaw. 

“Yeah.” He nods his head and moans softly as Lance tugs the undergarment down, dropping to his knees along with it. 

He curses when the Pixie leans up to be the right height to kiss his thigh.

“Taste?” Lance asks, licking his lips and all Keith can do is trace the back of the Pixie’s head. He whines softly at the pretty sight that is Lance with his mouth parted, asking so nicely to get a taste of his cock. 

Lance bites his lip and makes a soft sound as he waits for a clear sign from Keith. He nods vigorously and Lance finally tilts his head back and mouths along his hard length. 

Keith cards his fingers through Lance’s hair, attentively watching as the Pixie takes him in inch by inch. It’s quite the sight to see, the way he tries his best to stuff the large girth into his mouth. Keith isn’t sure if he’ll be able to take half of him but Lance seems determined to try.

He hums and swallows around him, eyes flicking up to Keith’s and he swears, truly swears, that he can tell Lance is smiling up at him. It’s probably the way his eyes shine or the way his wings flutter.

“You like that? Like how I taste?” Keith hums and grips the side of Lance’s hair. The Pixie lets out a muffled moan but nods his head the best he can. 

“You look good like that,” Keith adds and he moans when Lance chokes at the praise. “You always look so damn good, Lance.” He bites his lip and Lance digs his nails into his thighs, bobbing his head faster, desperately trying to fit more of Keith’s length into his mouth.

Keith curses when his cock taps the back of his throat, admitting defeat when Lance whines at the action. His big blue eyes are misty, his face is flushed, and Keith has never seen such a gorgeous sight before. 

Lance hums and softly strokes at what still lingers past his lips, still wanting to please Keith. He pulls back so he can tease at his head and stroke the rest of his length. It has praise spilling past Keith’s lips, from how amazing Lance is, to how breathtaking he looks with his cock in his mouth, and how eager Lance is to please him.

He can’t tell who’s more into it all. If it’s himself, moments away from blowing his load into the Pixie’s mouth, or the filthy little thing between his thighs who’s tracing and palming at his own lap.

Lance whines when Keith gently tugs at the back of his hair, dragging him off his dick. The Pixie complains but lets go with a soft pop and rests both of his hands in his lap. He licks at his lips but fails to clear off what’s on his chin. Keith hums and swipes at the mix of drool and candy red pre on his lover’s lower lip.

The Fairy kneels so he can be down to the Pixie’s height, cupping his pretty face and kissing his lips. Lance rests his hands on Keith’s chest and he wraps an arm around his small waist before tracing the belt of his robe.

He pulls back to look at Lance and tugs at the Pixie’s belt. Lance nods his head and Keith smiles. He hums and gives Lance’s jaw a kiss and then helps Lance up to his feet. Lance takes a step over to his bed, but Keith snags his hand gently and leads him away from it.

Lance tilts his head curiously as he leads him closer to a gilded mirror by his wardrobe. Keith lets go of his hand and stands right behind him. Lance’s wings twitch in interest and he smiles up at Keith’s reflection. 

The Fairy hums and rests his hands on the Pixie’s hips, tracing the smooth silk beneath his fingertips. Lance bites his lip and leans back against Keith’s chest. He tilts his face up to try and kiss at Keith’s collar however, Keith cups his jaw and guides Lance’s face back to the mirror.

“I want to show you how good you look, baby.” Keith leans down to purr in his ear and watches as Lance shivers, gasping softly at his words.

Lance stares at his reflection as Keith rests his chin on his shoulder. His hands slide down his jaw and he presses a soft kiss to his ear, undoing his belt with ease. 

“Keith…” Lance murmurs. He leans back and quickly unclasps the frogs on the back of Lance’s robe. He kisses the exposed nape of his neck and shoulders. His fingertips trace along the Pixie’s bare collarbone. 

“Such a pretty little thing,” Keith nips at his shoulder and lets the rest of the robe fall to the floor, making sure to push the sleeves off of Lance’s arms. He smirks when his eyes shoot to the mirror and he sees how red Lance has become. His ears, his shoulders, even his chest are burning.

“Not wearing anything underneath your robe? That’s a little dangerous don’t you think?” He traces Lance’s waist and hips. 

“D-Dangerous?”

“Anybody could have slipped under and seen all of you.” His fingers crawl along the space between his pecs, then lightly down his toned stomach, and past his navel. Lance is leaning into every touch and desperately rocks back against Keith.

“Glad it’s just me who gets to see you all bare. Sorry, I’m selfish like that.” Keith presses a kiss to his back before carefully pinning Lance’s wings down under his chest. The Pixie is soft and warm and he can’t get enough of him. Keith leaves love bites and hickeys at the base of his ear, both sides of his neck, and even scratches along his hips and thighs. 

Each small whimper, twitch, plea, Keith rewards with sweet nothings. Compliments and praise pour out of him in equal measure. 

He lets Lance rock his cute little hips back, grinding against his drooling cock. His bright, candy red, pre isn’t being watered-down by the filthy Pixie’s mouth so it’s smearing and staining the small of Lance’s back. He firmly grabs at his hips and ruts against him. It tips the tiny Pixie forward and Lance clings to the large mirror in front of them.

“Look at how good you are,” He commands as he watches their reflection. “Such a pretty little face with a killer body. Fuck Lance, your thighs, your chest, I want to bite into them. I’m going to make every inch of you all mine.” 

Lance nods his head rapidly and mewls up at Keith’s mirrored self. It’s not what he wants. *Wrong*. Keith brings them both to the floor on their knees. He cups Lance’s jaw in his hands again, tilting his blushing face to look at his own reflection. Lance moans, understanding what Keith wants from him. 

He parts his lovely lips when Keith traces them with his thumb. 

“So eager to have something filling your mouth again, aren’t you?” Keith chuckles and Lance whines. “Don’t worry, I can help you with that.” He presses his fingers into his mouth, sliding against his tongue and tracing the edges of his teeth. 

Lance’s eyes flutter shut for a moment, happily wrapping his lips around his fingers. He hollows out his cheeks and bobs his head, letting the digits slip further into his mouth. 

“Open your eyes for me. You need to see how fucking good you look blowing me.” Keith nips his ear. Ocean blue eyes open up once more and Lance moans weakly. He chuckles in agreement with him. 

“Yeah. Can you see why I almost didn’t want you to stop? Such a fuckable face.” He watches the way it makes Lance shiver and he presses a kiss to his temple. “Promise I’ll make you look as nice on my cock again.”

He presses his dick between Lance’s thick thighs, his free hand settling on his hip. He ruts against the soft skin of his thighs and catches Lance staring at their reflection intently. 

“Not gonna miss any of this for the world, huh?” Keith asks. He can’t say much, he’s just as hooked on the sight, drinking up the view of Lance’s cute dick being teased by his large cock grinding firmly against it. Drool is dripping down Lance’s chin as he rocks his fingers to the same pace. 

Lance reaches down, a curious hand wrapping around the two of them. Keith buries his face into the Pixie’s neck and moans as Lance coats them in their bright red and deep blue pre and stains the two of them a gorgeous indigo.

Keith lets Lance do as he pleases with their cocks for now. He’s busy watching the way Lance’s back muscles twitch and flex as he chases his own pleasure. The Fairy traces the red stains he’d left on Lance’s lower back and firmly grasps and plays with his fat ass.

He expected to catch Lance looking over his shoulder at him with that action but instead he catches Lance staring straight at his own reflection. Keith pulls his fingers out and Lance whines at the loss, his chest heaving and his cute hips rocking while his hands jerk them off. 

He spreads Lance’s ass and gently traces his pretty hole. Lance gasps, snapping out of his reverie, and finally looks back at Keith.

“Yes?” He hums lightly prodding him with a magically slicked finger Lance bites his lip and lets go of both of their cocks so he can press himself against the mirror. It gives him more room to tilt his hips up to present more of him to Keith. 

“Oh come on now, use your words.” 

“Please?” Lance pouts. Keith presses his finger into him, carefully watching Lance’s reaction. He takes his sweet time prepping the Pixie. His free hand settles on the small of Lance’s back and he splays his fingers out wide. 

“Can you feel that?” He asks, thumb tapping one hip and his pinky nearly touching the other. 

“Fuck.”

“You’re so tiny compared to me.” He chuckles. “And yet, you want to take me. I don’t even know if I’d fit in you to be honest.”

“Please, I wanna try.” 

“Then you gotta be a little more patient, don’t wanna hurt you,” Keith murmurs as another finger presses into Lance. 

He’s a mewling mess, his wings chiming as they twitch. Keith is fully aware of how Lance is grinding up against his mirror, even though he’s trying to be slick about it.

“How eager you must be.”

“Huh?” Lance blinks back at him. 

“Not a care for the smudge you’re going to leave on such a lovely mirror.” Keith gestures to it with a flick of his head. “That’s a little bad, don’t you think? I mean, what will the next guest say?” 

“Mnnn… sorry. It’s just -- fuck -- It feels so good.” 

“It’s alright. I at least forgive you for it. You’re being so lovely after all. Such a good boy for me.” Keith chuckles as Lance trembles around him. 

“Keith, please…” He mumbles into his arms.

“What was that? I can’t hear you.” Keith kisses his shoulder.

“Pleasefuckme.”

“Getting shy on me again?” He pulls his fingers out, unable to deny the Pixie’s wishes. 

“N-no…” Lance watches him in the mirror. 

He carefully lines himself up and takes his time working his cock into Lance. He murmurs soft praises and encouragements into his ear as he thrusts shallowly, more and more of him sliding in. 

“You’re doing so good, Lance. Fuck, you look amazing taking me like this.” Keith kisses the back of his shoulders. He moans and grips his hips tightly when Lance rocks his hips against his and finally takes *all* of him. 

Lance’s fingers scratch at the glass of the mirror as he practically fucks himself on his cock. 

“I can’t tell if you’re being kind and saving me the effort or if you’re just being greedy and taking what you want without care.” Keith hums, happily watching the way Lance’s ass bounces when it slams against his hips. “I suppose I don’t really mind either way. It’s a nice view.” 

“Keith! Fuck nnngh!” 

“Yeah? Need some help?” Keith traces circles into his hips. 

“Mnn -- Please yes!” Lance nods. 

Keith holds him in place and snaps his hips into Lance. The Pixie throws his head back with a loud cry as he fucks him hard against the mirror. 

“Yes! Yesyesyes -- fuck!”

“Gonna fill you up and stain you from the inside out,” Keith promises him, nipping on the tip of his ear. “Cover you in bruises and bite marks, stain your thighs even. Have everyone know that you’re *mine*.” He trails his lips along Lance’s neck and shoulders.

“Yes! I’ll do anything! I’ll -- fuck, Keith there! Yes! -- Wanna show everyone too…” 

“Yeah? Filthy little Pixie. Gonna wear your skimpiest outfit to show off?”

“Mnngh! Whatever you want!” Lance is getting impossibly louder.

There’s a thrill that runs through him at the thought of Lance going about, bruised and stained, everyone knowing exactly what happened to them. He presses his forehead against the nape of his neck, moving faster and harder into Lance.

“Fuck, Lance… So perfect for me…” 

“Keith! Pleasepleaseplease!”

He bites at Lance’s shoulders as he cums hard, muffling his moan into the skin. Lance feels too amazing wrapped around him and he can’t stop thinking about him in all the things he’s worn before. 

Lance curses and finishes not long after, making an absolute mess against the mirror and his own belly. He’s trying to catch his breath as Keith pulls out of him carefully. Pretty candy red spills out and rolls down Lance’s thighs. 

He sighs, pleased and satiated, pressing another kiss to the back of Lance’s shoulder. 

Lance melts against his chest and he scoops his little Pixie up, carrying him to his bed and tossing his armor to the side. He can put it away better later, after all. He crawls under the blankets with him, pulling him close once more. 

Lance buries himself in Keith’s chest with a wide grin. 

At some point, he must have fallen asleep. The only sign of it is the change of light in the room and Lance no longer being in the bed with him. The sheets are cold where Lance had once been, leading Keith to believe he’s been out for a while. Perhaps the Pixie crawled out when he conked out so he wouldn’t get caught walking out of Keith’s room later. 

It has him frowning as he sits up. He knows it shouldn’t bother him as much as it does. 

The door swings open and it startles him. He pulls his sheets up to his chest with a soft gasp.

“Morning!” Lance smiles and closes the door behind him. “Wait, you’re supposed to still be asleep!” His smile shifts to a pout. Keith barely notices the tray of food in Lance’s hands, too busy being distracted by the outfit the stunning Pixie is wearing.

Those itty bitty shorts and cropped top is making Keith want to act up again. Even more so when he sees the beautiful and bright smudges of red and indigo over his thighs and deep blue over his belly.


End file.
